Dream
by Platinum Dragoness
Summary: Linali has another prophetic dream of death. AllenKandaLinali, preg


Title: "Dream"  
Characters: Allen/Kanda/Linali, Lavi/Tyki, Komui  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: implied sex, preg  
Disclaimer: D.Gray-man not mine.

Linali dreamed.

She dreamed herself lying in a bed, pale but breathing under the moonlight coming in the window. She dreamed Allen weeping and even Kanda unable to keep a few stray tears from running down his scowling face. She dreamed a bundle of blankets, still. She dreamed the Earl laughing.

How did she tell her lovers she was pregnant, but not to change their lives to accommodate, because the child was going to be stillborn? She was completely, entirely sure on both counts.

"Linali, are you alright?" Allen asked in the morning, considerate as always.

"I'm fine, Allen-kun," she said automatically, forgetting she hadn't used a suffix on his name in ages.

He looked at her strangely, clearly not believing her.

"I just had a nightmare." Kanda had already gone to train and Allen was starting his morning exercises. "I'm going to get some air."

Linali felt bad about maybe making Allen feel bad, but she needed to get away from him for a minute, till she knew what she wanted to say, so she didn't blurt everything out all wrong.

Few people in the Black Order were in the halls so early in the morning. Lavi was walking back to his room with a distinctly self-satisfied air.

"Lavi!" she called to the Bookman-in-training.

"Good morning, Linali-chan."

"Out with your secret admirer? Are you ever going to tell me why you can't tell me who it is?" Their familiar pleasantries were comforting and calmed the mad circles her mind was running.

"I can't," though he turned her down lightly, not with seriousness or a whine in his voice.

"Can I… talk to you?"

"Men troubles? Yeah, anytime for my sweet darling Linali-chan."

"Stop, you're starting to sound like my brother," she teased back as he opened the door to his room.

"Seriously, though," he said, closing the door. "You look pale."

"I'm pregnant."

"You haven't told Allen or Yu yet. And Komui's gonna—"

"No one knows. And maybe no one has to know." He looked at her critically. "Lavi. The baby's going to be stillborn. I know it."

"Linali, it's not that… Let's talk about it for a little before we start talking about courses of action. How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I can't be that far along. I haven't had morning sickness."

"Not all women do. When was your last period?"

It was strange to be able to sit there and talk about it with her guy friend. "I don't remember. They've already been sporadic and infrequent. It could have been months; I think it has been, I haven't been keeping track."

"You could be pretty far along then."

"I'm not showing."

"You are, but only in that you're no longer painfully thin. You'll start to show soon and you'll really show because you're so tiny the baby will have nowhere to go but out."

"Lavi, I'm not—"

"We need to see a real doctor, one who can tell how far along you are, because I suspect it's pretty far."

"Not anyone in the Order!"

"Nah. As soon as we can got off HQ, let's find someone who specializes in these things."

The "we" sounded nice.

"Four months, easy. Gods, girl, do you get no nutrition? You gotta start eatin' a lot more." The elderly tribe shaman patted her stomach. "One of my daughters was once this skinny—awful birth and undersized baby."

Linali felt odd taking advice from a wild-haired old lady with necklaces of bone dripping off her, but the woman had had some twelve children and midwived the rest of the tribe. "I'm an Exorcist; I can't—"  
"You're too far along, girl. Any treatment known here would as likely not work, just make the babe stupid, or hurt you. Is this the man?"

"Oh, no." Lavi waved his arms embarrassedly. "Entirely sure I wasn't involved, really."

"Well, you better tell whoever it is, then. You're lucky to have kept it a secret this long and you won't any longer."

"We need to talk."

"You two are finally going to tell us why you've been sneaking around?" Kanda didn't sound like a boyfriend worried she was having an affair. She wouldn't have been sneaking around if she had been sleeping with Lavi too.

Everyone looked at Linali, waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. But don't start planning for the long term. I have good reason to believe it will be stillborn, so don't… get expectations."  
"Should you get married?" Allen asked worriedly.

"No! We've kept our relationship a secret so far. I need to get away from Headquarters for the next four or five months."

"We'll work on an excuse. You need a civilian house. One of us should be with you at all times." Kanda looked pointedly at Lavi.

"Count me in. That's why I'm here."  
"Maybe you could claim to break your leg in some remote mountainous village. If one of us is with you, you'll be safe from Akuma."

"Niisan can't leave Headquarters, so if we kept Finders and other Exorcists away.

The villagers found the woman a curiosity. They didn't get many visitors, let alone pregnant Asian women. She was reclusive, but likeable, so the bad rumors about her stayed at a minimum. She didn't live alone, but always had her husband or her brother or her cousin with her.

Kanda very openly bought diapers and blankets in the village and very surreptitiously hid them in the house. Allen lied convincingly in front of Komui. Lavi kissed Tyki and told him nothing. They cleared out a few Akuma when they first arrived, but Linali hadn't seen any since.

She felt like she was waddling when she went shopping. Allen and Kanda turned around as one when they realized she had fallen out of step and dropped her basket.

"Is it time?" Allen looked panicked, a response he never got to such things as Akuma trying to kill him. "I'll get the doctor." He ran around in circles before remembering which way the doctor lived.

Kanda silently took her arm and led her home. She started to cry, and the other Exorcist sat beside her and kissed her softly until Allen burst into the house with the doctor.

Linali woke up to soft moonlight through the window. She sat up, because she had to see her dream to the end.

Kanda was trying to look gruff, but a few tears were slipping from his eyes. Allen was crying a river, but he was also smiling, and that wasn't right…

There was a cry, weak and small.

"But…"

"Linali," Allen said, still sounding in awe through his tears. "You had twins."


End file.
